I Try to say Goodbye
by Princess1616
Summary: Song-ficOne-shot to I Try by Macy Gray InuKag Kagome must go study for a test, what happens if she skips? How does Kikyo play in here? plz R&R it'd make my life a happier place! ther could be cookies involved too... lol


HI EVERYBODY! Long time no see! lol well I've got another one shot/song fic for you!!!! I hope I get reviews this time! Unlike my story 'I just wanted you to know that I love you!' Why do I have no reviews!?!? Is it because no one wants to see Kagome die? Oops.... Did I ruin it for you? I'm sorry! But go read it anyways! I promise it'll all get fixed! It's a happy ending TRUST ME I wrote it! lol Well PLEASE review to this one... the idea came to me when I was watching One Hit Wonders on MUCH. It made me laugh! lol so I decided that I would make a song fic out of it! Since I was supposed to be going to bed I decided I'd write down the main idea and write it the next day.... TODAY! So that brings us HERE! Well... since I'm basically rambling about nothing I'll get on with it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or I Try by Macy Gray... crying lol s'all good man!

* * *

"Kagome! Don't move!" Inuyasha said in a threatening tone. He had his fists up as if preparing to fist fight with someone. Kagome stood in front of him, with her hip jutting out.

"Inuyasha! Get out of my way! I need to go study! In case I didn't tell you my test is TOMORROW! And a certain SOME body was keeping me from studying yesterday, and I HAVE to go today or I'll fail! You don't want me to fail do you? If you had let me leave yesterday we wouldn't have this problem in the first place and if you don't move now I'll be forced to use a certain charm..." Kagome said as she pulled at the rosary around his neck. Inuyasha sighed and slowly brought down his hands to his sides. Kagome smiled and walked around him to jump through the well. Kagome swung her legs over the edge and turned to look at Inuyasha again before she left. Inuyasha turned to where she was, about to say something but only sighed as he realised that she had already left.

'I HATE those tests! Taking her away when we should be searching for more shards! I don't understand why she even goes to that stupid school thing...' Inuyasha thought furiously. He didn't like losing to a certain girl just because she could make him do a face plant... But he'd learned that one face plant wasn't enough in times like this... he never wanted to go through THAT again! Inuyasha made his way slowly to the village, where Shippo, Sango, and Miroku were giving him accusatory looks.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha demanded. All three of them only shook their heads in shame and turned away from him. Inuyasha sighed heavily and went to go sit in a tree. On his way he managed to trip over a root.

"Stupid TREE!" Inuyasha bellowed at it and he scratched at it with his claws. He didn't like Kagome leaving them like this... she was basically the one who brought them all together... and he would forever be grateful to her for that but it just wasn't the same without her cheery, futuristic self to add to the group...

**Games, changes and fears  
When will they go from here  
When will they stop  
I believe that fate has brought us here  
And we should be together  
But we're not  
I play it off but I'm dreamin' of you  
I'll keep it cool but I'm fiendin'.  
I try to say goodbye and I choke  
I try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not near  
Goodbye and I choke  
I try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not near**

Kagome sighed as she dragged her bag out of the well and dropped it on the ground beside her. She sat down and leaned against the well. She sighed heavily, much like Inuyasha had. She didn't want to come back for tests... she'd much rather be fighting demons and risking her life at the stupidest times possible! She was happier there... She already missed Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo... Mostly Inuyasha... Kagome cursed herself for thinking about him so much when she should be studying. She hauled herself off the ground and dragged her bag into her room.

"This is SO much easier to do when Inuyasha carries this thing..." Kagome complained to no one in particular. Kagome sat down at her desk to start her studies but she stopped part way through solving a math problem. She got so bored with everything that she just felt like going to sleep and not waking up until she got to go back to the Feudal Era... Souta suddenly barged into her room, thoroughly scaring her out of her skin.

"SOUTA! Don't DO that!" Kagome exclaimed while clutching a pillow to her chest. Souta smiled at her and settled himself on her bed.

"Hi sis... What class are you studying for?" He asked as if nothing had happened. Kagome sighed and was about to tell him when she realised that she had no idea!

"Umm... I'd tell you but I don't know myself..." Kagome grumbled as she searched through all her papers on her desk to try and find her textbook.

"AH HA! It's MATH! I knew I'd figure it out some day!" Kagome exclaimed triumphantly. Then she slumped down in her chair. She was horrible at math... and she was REALLY far behind. She groaned and straightened herself in her chair.

"Sorry Souta but I'm going to be really boring just sitting here studying... you'd be better off just going outside or something..." Kagome mumbled as she opened her textbook and started scribbling away. Souta nodded and made his way to the door.

"I'll ask Mom to bring up some juice or something later!" Souta offered as he closed the door. Kagome shouted a thank you to him through the door and went back to her studies.

**I may appear to be free  
But I'm just a prisoner of your love  
I may seem alright and smile when you leave  
But my smiles are just a front  
I play it off but I'm dreaming of you  
I'll keep my cool but I'm finding  
I try to say goodbye and I choke  
I try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not near**

Kagome put her head down on the desk and sighed heavily again. She REALLY didn't want to do this test! It was only a small one... she could go and get her grandpa to say that she was too sick to do the test...

'No I can't do that...' Kagome thought sadly, then she started to plot her escape from the test. Kagome ended up coming up the perfect plan, and started to put it in motion. She scribbled a note to her family and packed her things up again. Then she tippy toed out of her room and down the stairs. She slowly crept out of her house and into the well house. Then she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. She smiled deviously and jumped through the well.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were sitting around the fire in Kaede's hut, happily chatting, aside from Inuyasha who was leaning against the wall away from the group. Suddenly he jumped up in alarm and took off to the well, leaving the others sitting there completely confused. Inuyasha ran to the well and stopped in front of it. He leaned over the edge to peer down, to see the person he'd been longing to see since that morning.

"Kagome! I thought you had a test!" Inuyasha exclaimed down to her. Kagome looked up and saw him leaning over the lip of the well.

"Inuyasha! Hi! Could you help me out of here first?" Kagome asked Inuyasha immediately jumped down to get her out of the well.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked bluntly. Kagome scowled at him.

"I don't even get a hello do I, just 'what are you doing here?' Here I was thinking you might be happy to see me but NO!" Kagome ranted as she continued scowling.

"Hi Kagome." Inuyasha said half-heartedly.

"Now answer the question!" Inuyasha demanded, earning himself a face plant. After he was out of the ground Kagome decided to answer him.  
"I came back here because I was SO bored and couldn't stand it so I decided to skip this test!" Kagome explained cheerfully, expecting a good reaction from Inuyasha... boy was she wrong!

"YOU WHAT?? YOU WENT ON A HUGE RANT ABOUT HOW YOU _NEEDED_ TO STUDY AND THEN YOU AREN'T EVEN GOING TO GO?" Inuyasha bellowed. Kagome glared at him.

"Again I was thinking I'd get a happy reaction... but of course I'm wrong... I'm not used to this being wrong thing... I don't like it... I like it much better when you're wrong and I can laugh at you!" Kagome pouted and she sat on the edge of the well in defeat. Inuyasha stopped yelling immediately and sat on the ground in front of her.

"Kagome look at me." He demanded. Kagome raised her eyes from her knees and looked at him, her glare still firmly in place.

"I know you were lying to me, why did you _really_ come back?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

"I wasn't lying!" Kagome defended, rather loudly, because Inuyasha folded his ears down on his skull.

"Sorry..." Kagome mumbled and she lifted her hand to rub one of his ears. Inuyasha was rather shocked, but he didn't have time for that! He had to figure out a way to make himself stop PURRING! Kagome giggled as she heard the low rumbling purr that emitted from Inuyasha when she rubbed his ears.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha warned, struggling to stop the purring.

"Ya?" She asked sweetly, continuing to rub his ear.

"Stop making me ...purr..." Inuyasha whispered the last word, embarrassed that he was purring. Kagome giggled and she shook her head. Inuyasha half purred half growled at her and made a grab for her hand. But he was stopped by Kagome's free hand. She held his hand away from his ears and started giggling like a lunatic. She ended up shaking in laughter, causing herself to tip backwards, into the well. She screamed at her sudden lack of support, and outstretched an arm out of pure reflex. Inuyasha dove at the well when he heard the scream and grabbed Kagome's hand. He scowled at her and pulled her out.

"You're such a klutz!" he informed her as he held her in his arms. She wasn't scared anymore just rather confused. Inuyasha was still holding her long after he would have usually let go.

"I'm not a klutz! It was your fault! You and your purring was too funny and so I fell! I blame you!" Kagome defended herself and she poked him in the chest for good measure. Inuyasha almost laughed at her oddness, but decided against it.

"Fine it's all MY fault! It's MY fault that you were attacking my ears and were laughing at me, do I have this right?" Inuyasha asked jokingly. Kagome realised that he was making fun of her and didn't appreciate it one bit.

"You're making fun of me!" She shouted and tried to pull away from him. But Inuyasha wasn't allowing her to move, he tightened his grip around her petite form and smirked at her struggles. Kagome eventually gave up and rested her head on his shoulder in defeat. Inuyasha almost laughed at her because she looked so adorable when she pouted. Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly.

'Did I just think about Kagome looking _adorable_?' Inuyasha asked himself in shock. He found out that indeed he had thought about how adorable Kagome was... this scared him. Him and thinking things like that about Kagome were a bad combination. Eventually he got bored with his inner battle and decided that Kagome was in fact adorable and no matter how wrong it sounded he actually felt more about her than hate... and dislike... and like... did he love her? Inuyasha started another inner battle with himself and deduced that no matter how it scared him he did love Kagome.

'This is happening too fast for my liking...' Inuyasha thought in confusion. Kagome was still resting her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and she was thinking along the same lines as him.

'I love him don't I?' Kagome asked herself. An inner battle ensued.

'I love Inuyasha!' Kagome thought with a smile.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked suddenly, slightly startling Kagome, since she was deep in thought.

"Hmm?"

"You didn't answer me." Inuyasha reminded her.

"What?" Kagome obviously didn't remember what he was talking about.

"Why did you really come back instead of doing your test?" Inuyasha asked again for hopefully the last time. Kagome closed her eyes in defeat and decided that it wouldn't kill her to tell him.

"Because I missed you." She said with a slight blush.

"You did?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled back slightly so he could see her face. Kagome nodded.

"I hate leaving because I can't help but think that the well's going to close up on me and I won't be able to come back to you... Then I start thinking about when we finish finding the Shikon no Tama, and you use it to become a full fledged demon...that I won't be able to come back here because you'll be a massive killing machine... and I don't want that to happen. Ever." Kagome poured out everything that was burdening her about the Shikon no Tama along with a couple of stray tears. Inuyasha was shocked to say the least. His mouth was hanging open and his grip was loosening around Kagome. He dropped his arms and wiped away the few tears she allowed to drop.

"Don't cry... I hate seeing you cry, you know that!" Inuyasha pleaded with her as he continued to wipe her face clean of any tears, but he was failing miserably because they kept coming. Kagome was trying to stop the tears, really she was but they just weren't cooperating.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha... I didn't mean to start crying all over you like this..." Kagome whispered; Inuyasha shook his head.

"It's all right..." Inuyasha insisted as he continued to wipe away the tears. He eventually gave up though, allowing Kagome to do it herself.

"Kagome? What would you say if I decided not to become a full fledged demon?" Inuyasha asked suddenly. Kagome gasped and nearly started sobbing all over again.

"You would?" Kagome asked and he nodded. Kagome screamed in joy and threw her arms around him in a huge hug. Inuyasha nearly fell over in surprise, and because she had basically leapt onto him, causing his balance to falter. He wrapped his arms around her waist to steady her because she had started crying again. This time out of joy.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Kagome was mumbling over and over again through her tears.

**Here is my confession  
May I be your possession  
Boy I need your touch  
Your love kisses and such  
With all my might I try  
But this I can't deny**

Inuyasha was having a hard time not screaming in joy himself! He had just made Kagome happier than anyone else had in her lifetime and he was pretty proud of himself. He couldn't contain his joy anymore. He lifted her in the air and twirled her around, causing her to spill more tears of joy and smile in pure delight. Both of them were overjoyed with this new development and weren't afraid to hide it! Kagome was still crying and Inuyasha was smiling more than he had ever smiled in his life!

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked to get his attention.

"Ya?"

"What made you change your mind?" Kagome asked

"You... your tears... your face... The fact that I know you'd be heart broken if I turned into a full fledged demon... and... the fact that I'm scared I'd hurt you if I became a full fledged demon and I'd never want that... _never_." Inuyasha explained and held her tighter.

"Thank you..." Kagome whispered

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"How the hell did you do this to me?"

"WHAT?"

"You made me feel loved... made me trust again, you broke down the walls in my heart and dug a little hole so you'd always have a place there..." Inuyasha explained.

"Inuyasha? How did you do that to me? I don't know how I managed to break through your inner walls and what not but I have a feeling that it has to do with the fact that I... I... I love you..." Kagome whispered with a slight smile. Inuyasha smiled back and almost started crying out of joy, something that he'd never done in his life. (A/N: Damn this is unbelievably fluffy and sappy isn't it?) Kagome stared at him impatiently, expecting a good reaction this time.

"Inuyasha?" she asked cautiously fearing that he didn't feel the same way and he still loved Kikyo. Inuyasha suddenly stopped smiling. His eyes widened and he tossed Kagome away from him. Kagome shrieked in shock at being tossed aside and then grunted as Inuyasha dropped to the ground on top of her keeping her head close to the ground. An arrow soared just over his head and Kagome could feel the energy pulsating off of it. It was one of Kikyo's arrows! Inuyasha sat up slightly, enough to turn his head in the direction of the ex-priestess who had shot at them. Kikyo stood poised to shoot another arrow at them at any second. Inuyasha snarled at her and slowly moved off of Kagome, keeping his newfound love behind him as to prevent her premature demise.

"Inuyasha, do you honestly think that you can get away with loving another? My reincarnation no less! You could have at least persued a woman who was not a duplicate of myself so as to save her from the pain as you are stolen away by her own shared soul. But no, the imbecile you are, you chose the one who I should have killed ages ago to stop her meddling. You are indebt to me Inuyasha, you will come to hell with me and we will be united for eternity. It is fate and no matter how you try, your resistance is futile." Kikyo informed him as she aimed her arrow directly at his heart. Kagome stuck her head out from behind Inuyasha's shoulder, only to be met with Inuyasha's arm pushing her back behind him to safety.

"Let her go Inuyasha, you know you will lose her someday, why not save yourself some heartache by letting her go before you have a chance to make a fool of yourself." Kikyo said as if Kagome's life meant literally nothing to her. Inuyasha growled he wasn't going to make a fool of himself! No one said anything about him being a fool!

"If admitting to the single most important woman in the world to me that I love her is making a fool of myself than I guess I really am a fool." Inuyasha grated out at Kikyo, keeping a firm glare plastered on his face. Kagome tried to withhold her gasp but it escaped slightly. Inuyasha heard the tiny gasp and almost turned around to face the woman he loved but he feared too much for her safety to move at the moment.

"I knew you'd do something irrational and stupid such as that Inuyasha. You know that you will end up in hell for eternity anyways so why not spend it with your first love, the love who died to be with you, the one who wanted you to be accepted for your own well-being." Kikyo shouted at Inuyasha, tightening her grip on the bow, causing it to flare up in Miko energy. Inuyasha shook his head at her.

"No Kikyo. You were never my love. Sure I thought you were but I never felt anything close to what I feel about Kagome when I was with you. All Kagome wants for me is to be happy, she doesn't want me to have to change to fit in because I fit just fine in her heart the way I am now. And Kagome won't die for me because I won't let her, believe me she has risked her life for me many times... too many times for my liking actually but I will always be there to protect her from anything, even if it means risking my own life in the process." Inuyasha finished off his speech and twisted his arm backwards to grip onto Kagome's hand, knowing that she was crying again.

"Weakness. That is all this girl is showing and has ever shown to anyone, I have no idea what you see in her aside from myself." Kikyo said in a tone that indicated disgust.

"Wrong again. She is nothing like you Kikyo, she never has been and she never will be. She is the picture of perfection and happiness, whereas you are the picture of sadness and pain. Kagome is my light where you only brought darkness and she lit my way through your attempts to cloud my entire life in darkness, she led me away from you and into a place of acceptance and love. Move on Kikyo, I have and until you do there is no hope for you. Go on into the afterlife where you belong and haunt me no longer!" Inuyasha bellowed. Kikyo glared at him and motioned for her soul stealers to carry her away. As she was being lifted in the air she gave Kagome a wretched (A/N: well aren't we a little bit British? lmao!) look.

"I will win him. I do not care if I must kill him myself to get him away from you but I will NOT lose to my pathetic reincarnation!" Kikyo vowed as she floated out of sight. As soon as he was certain Kikyo was gone Inuyasha turned around and enveloped Kagome in a spine-busting hug. She was crying still and was having a difficult time voicing the fact that Inuyasha was strangling her. Inuyasha eventually noticed the look of pain on Kagome's usually happy visage and loosened his grip from around her tiny frame. As soon as she could breathe again Kagome started sobbing uncontrollably into Inuyasha's shoulder, whispering incoherent messages all the while.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you..." was all that Inuyasha could make out even with his heightened senses. He pulled back and wiped away all of her tears. After he finished with this he planted a kiss on her lips, causing her eyes to widen in surprise, but close in bliss only moments later. After they broke apart, both were just staring into the eyes of the other, perfectly content just standing there for the rest of eternity.

"I love you too Kagome..." He whispered back, causing a new wave of tears to cascade down his love's face. He wrapped his arms around her again and rested his head atop of hers, not paying any attenion to what may be happening outside of their little world. But someone obviously did not want them to have their moment...

"KAGOME!!!!!! INUYASHA!!!!!!!" the voice of a certain monk suddenly rung throughout the forest. The lovebirds sighed, their moment had been ruined; and made their way to the voice.

"Shut up Miroku!!!!" Inuyasha bellowed and you could almost feel all the animals in the area shaking in terror.

"We must be off though Inuyasha, I've just been informed that there is a possible jewel shard in the next village!" Miroku defended himself against the infuriated hanyou. Inuyasha growled as they came into sight of Miroku and Sango sitting on a transformed Kilala, with Shippo sitting on her head. Standing beside Kilala was Miroku's old friend Hachi, obviously the one who had informed Miroku of the jewel shard's presence. Inuyasha growled once more and tossed Miroku off of Kilala and to the ground.

"You stupid monk..." Inuyasha grumbled as he hopped onto Kilala in Miroku's place, dragging Kagome up to sit in front of him. Miroku looked perplexed by the fact that he had somehow managed to anger the hanyou enough for him to be this violent towards him in front of Kagome. To his surprise Kagome had no reaction to the fact that he was now on the ground, the girl was in fact sitting there pouting. Miroku stood up and brushed his clothes off.

"Hachi my old friend, would you mind leading us to this jewel shard? Perhaps giving me a ride in the process?" Miroku asked his friend meekly. Hachi laughed at him and transformed into his flying form, floating low enough to the ground so Miroku could jump atop his back. As our heroes flew to their newest destination Kagome leaned back against Inuyasha's chest and sighed in contentment, causing Inuyasha to smile and everyone else to wonder exactly what happened between the two that afternoon...

**I play it off but I'm dreaming of you  
I'll keep my cool but I'm finding  
I try to say good bye and I choke  
I try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not near**

****

* * *

THE END!!!!!!!!!! Wow I started writing this AGES ago and I'm just finishing it now... sad. Very sad. I have another one shot in the works. I know what you're all thinking, "What's up with all the one shots Princess1616????" well the answer to that is that I have NO ideas for a longer story... it's not fair and I don't like it. So now I'm stuck writing a bunch of one shots and song fics... again with the sad. lol I hope you guys liked my latest lovey dovey little bit funny one shot! Lol No matter how hard I try I can't seem to escape my humour in my fanfics... oh well you guys don't mind do you? A little bit of laughter never hurt anyone! Lol ïƒŸ see? Well until my next fic ttyl! (PLEASE REVIEW) and TTFN!!!


End file.
